24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed deleted characters
This is a list of unnamed characters with lines who were deleted from any season of 24. For the purposes of this project, these characters are not considered canonical (see the project page on this policy: Wiki 24:Canon). Like other deleted character articles, this article is written in the out-of-universe perspective. Additionally, deleted characters with names are found in Category:Non-canon characters. Season 1 St. Mark's intern Teri Bauer and "Alan York" (actually Kevin Carroll in disguise) run through St. Mark's Hospital to find out which of their daughters has been admitted. They see an intern and ask where they could find the young girl who was admitted for a car accident. He tells them the girl is in surgery, on the third floor. In the final cut of the episode, Teri and "Alan" simply run past the receptionist through the doors, and Janet is in surgery on that same floor. : The intern was played by Ray Hale, and was deleted from "Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am". : Despite his role being deleted, Ray still received a co-star credit. Season 2 Street kid Sometime before being called into CTU Los Angeles, Jack Bauer is approached by this young man in his car while stopped at a red light. He proceeds to run a squeegee over part of the windshield, then demands payment for "cleaning" the window. Jack ignores him at first until the young man leans into the car, puts his hands on the steering wheel and demands payment. Uninterested in getting into a confrontation, Jack gives some cash to the young man, who then leaves. : The street kid was played by Manu Intiraymi, and was deleted from "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am". : On the DVD information for deleted scenes, his name is misspelled as Manu Interaymi. Factory owner ]] When Kim and Megan escape from Gary Matheson through a factory, Kim tries to use a phone. The owner of the factory appears and shouts at Kim to get out, before chasing her out of the building. : The factory owner was played by Rolando Millet, and was deleted from "Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am". Redneck ]] Marko Khatami pulls up to a gas station in his van with Basheer and Omar with the nuclear warhead in their possession. Basheer exits to fill the tank. Then, a redneck in a "God Bless America" hat pulls up in a truck and angrily confronts Basheer for blocking both pumps. When Basheer apologizes, the man insults his heritage by claiming that the United States could attack the Middle East. Basheer complies to avoid a situation, and scolds Marko for parking in that area. Meanwhile, in the backseat, Omar looks nervously from on top of the nuclear warhead container. The 24 website plot summary for this episode briefly contained this scene's events. : The redneck was played by Mike Sabatino and deleted from "Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm". Hospital guard ]] In a scene that was originally intended to be the introduction of Raymond O'Hara and his men Trask and Davis, they murder a security guard who approaches them on account of their suspicious appearance and behavior outside Dr. Spire's clinic. At first, O'Hara ignores the man and his questions until he gets close, and then abruptly murders him with a sound-suppressed pistol. The three quickly dump the guard's body partially underneath a vehicle's rear bumper and walk off. : The hospital guard was deleted from "Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am". Season 3 Teacher Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds enter a Los Angeles middle school in search of a bio-terrorist, Arthur Rabens, who was endangering the lives of the civilians there with the highly lethal Cordilla virus. Jack surprises a teacher in the hallway, and asks her to alert the faculty and students to stay inside and lock their doors. She runs off to comply. : The teacher was played by Cathy Herd, and was deleted from "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm". Terrorist helicopter contact A plot arc about Arthur Rabens deleted from Season 3: he was supposed to be evacuated by chopper by other bio-terrorists in Los Angeles to replicate the virus later and reboot the entire operation of Stephen Saunders despite the latter's arrest. In one of the deleted scenes of the finale, Rabens' helicopter is visible outside a window and his contact calls for him. : The helicopter contact was deleted from "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm." CTU agent A CTU agent with some kind of detection device scans the refrigerator where Jack Bauer stored the Cordilla virus dispersal unit. The fridge has been duct-taped over. He tells Jack that there is no sign of leakage, and Jack passes on the report to Brad Hammond on his cell phone. The threat has finally been contained. : The agent was played by Andre Rishi, and was deleted from "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm". : Despite his role being deleted, Andre still received a co-star credit. Season 4 Suspect ]] A man is brought into CTU by field agents Aaron and Sean. He struggles against them, comparing CTU to Guantanamo, but Ronnie Lobell arrives and throws him to a wall. Aaron explains that Erin Driscoll wants this man handled "by the book", so Ronnie intimidates the man into submission. : The suspect was deleted from "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am". Season 6 Motel squatter Jack Bauer searches through the motel where he will meet Cheng Zhi, and comes upon a homeless woman. She wakes up because of his flashlight, and immediately says she hasn't done anything wrong. He asks her to stand up, and she coughs as she does. When Jack asks her to leave, she hesitates, claiming she is sick, and has only been there for a week. He takes pity on her, and hands her his wristwatch so she can sell it. She takes it, stunned, and quickly shuffles away. : The homeless woman was played by Dale Dickey, and was deleted from "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am". Season 7 Alan Wilson driver After Alan Wilson speaks with the prion variant cabal, his limousine chauffeur rolls down the center window and informs him that his armed escort (consisting of two black Hummers) has arrived. Wilson watches as the vehicles drive into place around his limo. : Wilson's driver was played by Ivan Djurovic, and was deleted from "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am". Season 9 Southampton docks guard In order to gain entry to the Southampton docks, Chloe deceives this guard into believing she and Jack are with U.S. Immigration Services, and that they're there to perform a spot check on one of their carriers headed for Boston. The guard then checks the manifest on his tablet, and after verifying her claim, opens the gate for them. : ''The docks guard was deleted from "Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am". British trooper With the crisis now over, Jack approaches a British trooper and hands him the override device. The trooper says he needs to bring him in for questioning, but Jack responds with, "I'm finished." : ''The British trooper was deleted from "Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am". *